Halo 4
"Wake Up, John" -Halo 4's Tagline Halo 4 will be the eighth installment, and the seventh main installment(not including combat evolved anniversary) in the best selling Halo franchise. The game was first revealed on Microsoft's homepage hours before the start of their E3 press conference, due to a mistake by the editing department, which revealed Halo 4 and Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. The game was officially announced at the end of Microsoft's E3 2011 press conference, and is the start of a new trilogy called the Reclaimer trilogy, developed by 343 Industries, Microsoft's new internal development studio. The game is scheduled to be released on November 6, 2012, following the release of Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary on November 15, 2011. It has been confirmed that the Covenant will return, but 343 Industries has stated that they will be "the least of your problems." As of March 7, 2012, there are no plans for a Halo 4 Beta. Halo 4 Halo 4 is the seventh installment in Halo and the First in a New Halo Trilogy. It is looking epic with Teaser Trailer released June 6, 2011. Halo 4 is based in the events following Halo 3. This game has a unknown amount of levels. The gameplay is expected to be awesome and unique. The storyline is expected also to be awesome. All lobbies appear to be returning from Reach. Due to the recent and little change in console, it is going to be exclusive to Xbox 360. It is most likely a FPS. The date of it's release is unknown. The Trailer only said "Holiday 2012" This means it will come out 2012 but it doesn't tell us '''which '''holiday it is. However, speculation points towards the Winter holidays. Anyway, enjoy this article on what little information we have on upcoming Halo 4. Campaign Story The storyline is starts off in 2557 where Chief and Cortana are onboard the Forward Unto Dawn and have been caught in Requiem's gravitational pull. During the crash, remnants of the Covenant board the Forward Unto Dawn and Master Chief fights to get off but not much after is known. Later on, the UNSC Infinity is pulled into Requiem and crash lands. Master Chief moves to investigate, only to encounter hostile Forerunner defense AI's called "Prometheans." Three new enemies are encountered here, Promethean Crawlers, Watchers and Knights. Shepard is then knocked out after being surrounded by Prometheans. Multiplayer A few videos released by 343 Industries have given us sneak peeks of what to expect in Halo 4's Multiplayer. The Maps in Halo 4 will not be campaign recycled, and instead made from scratch and the aim of compeditive multiplayer in mind. The three maps confirmed are: *Warhouse (Temporary Name) *Wraparound (Temporary Name) *Longbow 1 other map is revealed in multiplayer but could be a rumor. A supposed map called "Haven" is thought to be coming, however this could just be a gametype or simple misread. However, 343 has made constant showings of the word and it is possible that it is a map. Armor Abilties are confirmed to be returning, but Armor Lock is not and Sprint is now built in and no longer an ability. 343 has also confirmed that Multiplayer will reveal a backstory and a reason for the Reds and Blues fighting each other, saying they are Spartan IV's training in the UNSC Infinity's combat simulator. Only small doses of information are known about the multiplayer of Halo 4 at the moment. However, several short clips of gameplay of "BR Slayer" have been shown (a team-based Slayer gametype with the newly-designed battle rifle serving as the primary weapon) on maps Wraparound and Warhouse. These gameclips confirm that the Battle Rifle is returning, and surprisingly, the DMR as well. It retains its ammo capacity of 36 Rounds from Halo 2 and 3 is still a 3-Round burst system, similiar to its previous designs. Several aesthetic changes to the Battle Rifle have been made, similiar to the changes done to the assault rifle from Halo 3 to Halo Reach. 343i also confirmed that weapons and vehicles carried over from previous halo games will also be visually modified "in service of the experience they're trying to create." Similiar to the Spartan-III's in Halo Reach, in Halo 4's Multiplayer the player takes control of Spartan-IVs. Similiar to Halo 3 and Reach, armor customization has been confirmed from gameplay, which revealed the large scale of artistic variety between the armor variants. Additionally, it has been confirmed that gender customization is also returning. It has also been confirmed in Halo 4, Red and Blue Teams will have legit reason for fighting each other. The UNSC Infinity contains a highly advanced simulator that Spartan IVs use as a training arena to stage fights and battles in holographic environments. Additional changes from Reach's multiplayer include a modified score tracking system, with kills now confirmed to be worth 10 points with Multiplayer games now going up to as much as 400 points. The health bar reintroduced into Halo Reach has once again been removed, leaving just the shields, which also means Health packs are now nonexistent. The radar is now "two-dimensional", and doesn't use the Reach system (if enemies are below you, the red dot indicating them is transparent, while if their on the same level as you or above you then their red dot is a strong color) Now, instead it just uses strong colored dots no matter the hostiles/friendlies location. Capture The Flag is confirmed to be returning while 343 also said that old classic gametypes will feel "new and fresh" meaning that some other old gametypes might return as well. The player amount in games is also staying at 16. 343 has also said that Halo 4 will flow more as they want "the gameplay to be more fast-paced" and that the player will move around faster than in previous games. Also confirmed, whenever the player acquires a killing spree, overkill, assassination, sniping spree etc. the kills will be confirmed by blue writing in the middle of the screen, as opposed to halo tradition, where it is off to the side. Killcams are also being introduced, along with specializations and custom loadouts, allowing you to modify your spartan with weapon upgrades, armor abilites etc. Spartan Ops In Game Informer Magazine, 343i announced that Firefight will not be returning in Halo 4, but has been replaced by a new mode called Spartan Ops which is episodic co-op series following the missions of the Spartan-IVs and the Infinity. 343i said that there will be new missions uploaded to Waypoint every couple of weeks and fans will not have to pay for them, unlike other DLC. 343i has also said that although it is recommended that you play it with others, you can go solo as well. Forge and Theater Forge has been confirmed to be returning to Halo 4, but no information is currently available regarding it, as is the same with Theater, as in if it will return or not. Pre-Order Bonuses Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and More! The only known weapon making a appearence in Halo 4 is a unknown Grenade/Rocket Launching Pistol used by Chief to escape his doomed frigate. No vehicles or characters have been stated (except maybe Chief and Cortana). Halo 4 Soundtrack We expect the Halo 4 Soundtrack to be completely brand new or to be a mix of new and old. All we know, there will be a soundtrack. Trivia *In the Halo 3 legendary ending, Master Chief falls into cryo-sleep with his last words being "Wake Me. When You Need Me." In the Halo 4 Teaser Trailer, Cortana wakes chief up saying "John! Wake Up! I need you!" *Cortana's current condition is unknown. In the Halo: Legends story, Origins, she seems to have the ability to leave her holopad and become the size of chief himself. *When John falls asleep he doesn't have a Thruster Pack. However, in the Teaser he seems to have a built-in one. *Frank 'O Connor stated that Chief's personiality will change due to storyline. How it will change is another matter not currently discussed. *Cortana appears to have more darker and curly hair in the Teaser. She also seems to have a different voice actor. However, it could be because of Cortana's aging process. Teaser Trailer thumb|left|500px|Halo 4 Announcement Trailer Other